broodingninjahighschoolparkourscoutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Beefo
"Bacon?" '' ''~Beefo, on the universe itself 'Beefo '(ビイフォ Biifo) is Bananarama's Seventh Hell-General. His main goal is making his master proud. Beefo wields the power of the Crispy Fist, a dark and terrible power that disfigured his left arm, and may come from the same demon that gave Rear Admiral Fights his stupid, skeleton sleeve jacket thing. His blood is also green. No one knows why this is for sure, although there is talk of him being an Ork (as supported by Season 9 Episode 20, in which he screams "WAAAAAGH!") or just radioactive. Honestly, he doesn't know either and frankly doesn't care. He's fine with being himself. Personality Beefo mainly serves under Bananarama and is one of his most loyal Hell-Generals, but he also has a soft spot for Fluffet. It's not unusual for him to be carting around a full tea set just in case she wants some. He can be seen combing her long lavender tresses every day. If he doesn't, they immediately become dreadlocks within a 24 hour period. Alchohol Problems Beefo is known to be a alcoholic of the highest order, a problem that stems from his childhood love of bottles. He doesn't even like the drink itself -- he finds the taste of alcohol quite unpleasant, actually -- and being drunk is not much fun for him. No, it is the bottles he finds amazing. Whenever he sees a bottle (preferably beer bottles, as those are his favorite), he feels a strange need to touch it, hold it, and name it "George." However, once he discovers that there is in fact liquid inside of the bottle, he will feel and irrational need to "cleanse" the bottle. On his part, this often leads to long nights surrounded by various cheap beers and is possibly the cause of his green blood. When he is not aiding Bananarama-sama in his plots for world domination and ultimate power, he is often seen in the company of Chapstaniel and Demoknight Drunkman in the latter's bar. Voice Actors Beefo is voiced by Shemp Shambles in all the various dubs of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scouts, even when he doesn't know the language, on account of the producers feeling sorry for him. Trivia * Beefo is actually the name of Ultra Satan's wife, and Krunkidile decided to give a nod to the old producer and director through this. Honestly, though, his wife just feels insulted. * Beefo has a massive fan club/terrorist organization, the mission statement of which is to "Snuggle Beefo body pillows, kill the infidels, destroy His foes and totally, like, have a convention or something." * Beefo claims that his blood is green, but it is actually purple. However, this is unknown to him as his blood is red when exposed to hydrogen gas, which makes up 61% of Earth's atmosphere. ** This is an error, since in the manga it was nitrogen gas, which makes up 78% of Earth's atmosphere, that reacted with Beefo's blood. ** However, in the novel he claims his blood is yellow in one chapter, then brown in a later chapter. ** In Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout: The Video Game, the inverse is true: he claims his blood is purple, when it is actually green. Fan response was messy. ** In the poorly recieved 2005 live-action adaption, he claims his blood is orange, but when he dies it can clearly be shown that his blood is black. Fan response was even messier, claiming at least 12 lives. ** To make things more confusing, in the OVA he claims his blood is blue, but it is later revealed by Fluffet that Beefo never actually had any blood to begin with and "just liked to mess with the fans." * Beefo's voice actor's brother was killed by the physical manifestation of Beefo's will, causing the man to spiral into depression as he voices the same monster that ruined his existence. * Beefo, as claimed in episode 47, usually enjoy watching FOX News while eating candy that he stole from the nearby Walt-Mart. Category:Characters Category:Hell-Generals Category:Villains Category:Heavies